


New Friends

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Kissing, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Strap-Ons, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first visit to Zaofu, the young couple of Asami Sato and Avatar Korra meet another romantically involved duo: Kuvira and Opal Beifong. The four become fast friends; so fast, in fact, and they end up spending one hell of a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

New Friends  
-By Drace Domino

It was unexpected for Korra and Asami, meeting a couple just like them within Zaofu. When the two women left Republic City with their closest friends in tow on the search for Airbenders, their relationship was only a few weeks old and they had yet to really let their friends know. Sure, there were likely suspicions, especially amongst the older members of Team Avatar that had seen the signs of young romance coming into bloom. With his piercing insight it was likely that Tenzin had figured out the truth of Korra and Asami’s adventures into town together, and more than once Korra had caught Lin Beifong offering the young Avatar an uncharacteristically coy smirk when she showed up for a meeting with her secret lover by her side. No one had said anything though, and it seemed like the two women had been given the right to let their friends know on their own time.

It had led to sneaky visits to Korra’s room on Air Temple Island, as well as midnight visits to Asami’s quarters on the airship while they flew. A clever mind might wander why Naga was sleeping outside of Asami’s room rather than Korra’s, though most people were too eager to just chalk it up to the great beast being simple and sleepy. In reality, she was standing guard before the union of two friends that had bloomed into so much more.

And then they arrived at Zaofu, and for the first time their secret no longer felt needed. It was early during their time there that Korra had first spotted it; the sight of two women that shared a relationship much like herself and Asami. From the deck of the airship while they flew across the great, metal lotus that was Suyin Beifong’s domain Korra had spotted them, distant but still clear as day in the bright afternoon sky. There was a smaller girl, dressed in Earth Kingdom attire with a mop of adorable black hair framed around shy and pleasant features. She was standing near a woman that was remarkable in strength and stature, and clearly a member of Suyin Beifong’s guards. Had her helmet not been pulled free of her head Korra might have mistaken her for a man at such a distance, but with the covering tucked underneath her arm the soldier had just enough room to loop her free hand around the tiny girl’s back. They were kissing fondly, the sort of slow, sweet embrace that Korra and Asami had experienced on their own for weeks now, and Korra gazed across the flight deck to alert her darling lover. It was a precise matter; sending a small gust of airbending across the deck to get Asami’s attention, but no sooner did it flip against the layers of her beautiful black hair did the Sato heir stand at Korra’s side, gazing down at the same sweet, secret moment held between two lovers.

“...who do you think they are?” Asami whispered idly, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Korra. The Avatar just smirked a little and looked at her lover, her smile genuine and pure.

“I don’t know, but we need to meet them.” She announced to Asami. “I’m sure there’s a lot for us to talk about.”

As fate would have it, the duo they had spotted from so high above would turn out to be Opal Beifong and Kuvira, one of the finest soldiers protecting the city of Zaofu. The realization didn’t come to Korra until she first met Opal, and had taken the girl aside to show her some basic airbending techniques. As one of the many new people in the world that had woken up with the natural gift, she needed to be taught and was exactly the sort of person that Team Avatar had been looking for. It was during that first training session in one of Zaofu’s many courtyards that Asami watched from a distance, sitting on a set of steps when a shadow began to loom over her. With Korra and Opal whipping the wind about in the distance, Asami sat on a set of steps, and was soon joined by the soldier Kuvira. Pleasantries were soon to follow, and while their eyes fell on the training duo Asami couldn’t help but give Kuvira a small smirk.

“So...Korra and I saw you.” She admitted with a smirk, a slender brow arching while she held her knees to her chest. The shift in Kuvira’s typically indomitable expression was noticeable; a line of fret coming over her brow as she attempted to figure out just what the Sato heir was hinting at. Refusing to let her hang for terribly long, Asami finally grinned and gestured towards where Opal was working hard with Korra. “You and Opal. When we were flying.”

“Oh! That...uh...that was…” The soldier began to stammer, her solid voice and refined demeanor giving way to a concerned expression. Her brow bent in and she fumbled for an answer, but was thankfully saved from her uncomfortable moment by the soft hand of Asami gently resting on her shoulder. The Sato girl simply gave her a calm smile, and spoke in a sweetly whispered voice.

“It’s okay. Korra and I…” She glanced towards where the Avatar was laughing and clapping her hands, delighted that Opal had formed the basics of a tiny, perfect sphere of air. While Kuvira stared almost in disbelief, Asami grinned and finished the question that was still forming in the soldier’s mouth. “Yep. The Avatar and me are together. We’re not ready to tell anyone yet, though.” A look of realization melded into a glance of understanding over Kuvira’s face, and the soldier turned back to Asami. The beauty mark pressed on her cheek turned up as she smiled, and she gave the smaller woman a small nod of her head.

“Opal and I certainly understand that.” She offered. “It’s...nice to meet someone that shares in the same struggle. I’m looking forward to meeting Avatar Korra, once she’s done with Opal’s first lesson.”

It was shortly after that Kuvira had her chance, and the four women joined after Opal’s training came to a finish. Though Opal had been a little shocked to find out that the secret of her and Kuvira’s relationship was known to others, she was quickly calmed by Asami’s kind words and Korra’s approving smile. The bond between Korra and Kuvira was almost instant; the two powerful protectors meeting each other with a strong handshake and a firm nod. The four became fast friends, and it had been quickly decided that they needed to spend more time together. With the recent training with Opal completed but still with the art of bending on her mind, it was Korra’s quick suggestion that she meet with Kuvira for a brief sparring match.

A match that would make things very complicated, but also very enjoyable by the end of the evening.

 

It was in the same courtyard that Korra had trained Opal, with the afternoon sun hanging over the two participants. Korra and Kuvira both stood a few feet away from each other; each woman’s gaze focused on their opponent. For the event Kuvira had stripped down to a tight, white muscle shirt that hung across her muscled frame and a pair of dark green pants that gave her freedom of movement, as well as white wrappings around her bare hands and feet to protect herself from strain. She was a magnificent specimen as she stood ready to spar; casting a tall shadow on the courtyard and standing at her full, intimidating height.

Several feet away Korra watched her opponent with a soft smile pressed against her features. There was an excitement in the air the Avatar couldn’t quite place; as one of the finest soldiers in Zaofu she knew that Kuvira was likely a remarkable bender, but something else about her had appealed to the Avatar in a very different fashion. Kuvira was tall and strong with beautifully sculpted, muscled arms and the piercing eyes of a hungry wolf; and just underneath one such eye was the sight of her beauty mark, adding an unsuspected hint of femininity to her appearance. Her hair was pulled back firmly into a neat bun at the back of her head, and the woman looked like every muscle in her body had been trained and disciplined for moments like these. Moments in which she could test herself against the Avatar, where she could truly unleash her full potential.

Korra’s stance was loose and open, and the Avatar had likewise stripped herself down some for the match. Her Water Tribe outfit had been reduced to little more than the tight, sleeveless shirt tucked into her flowing blue pants, and the thick leather boots that now dusted across the smooth stone of the courtyard. Her ponytail and braids caught in the occasional wind, and her eyes were completely focused on her opponent.

“Since you don’t know how to metalbend yet, you should feel free to use your other bending powers.” Kuvira finally announced, and gestured around them. Everything that Korra could need was already in place; large stone blocks and a distant water fountain, and the breeze was strong enough for her to ride with ease. By the same token the city of Zaofu had no shortage of metal tiles in the floor or sculptures in the sidelines, and in the hands of an experienced metalbender like Kuvira made for an equal threat. Korra nodded to the other woman’s terms, and glanced from side to side as she took stock of what she had available. It was impossible for her eyes not to cross over where Asami and Opal sat together in the distance, watching the impending sparring match with great interest.

“Good luck Korra!” Asami called out, perching her hands to the side of her mouth. She gave a cheer for her girlfriend that was only ebbed by the sudden sound of Opal’s voice, calling out to her own lover in the match.

“You can do it, Kuvira! Win one for me!” She laughed as she settled back down right beside Asami, beaming as her eyes took in the sight. Two magnificent, fit women coiled and ready to lunge at each other. As their eyes met, Kuvira took a long, deep breath, and finally uttered with a soft voice.

“...go.”

The match started as soon as Kuvira uttered the word, with Korra launching forward as her airbending picked up her heels to project her. While she flew forward one of her arms rose up, drawing along with it one of the large rocks left stationary in the middle of the courtyard. The roar that accented her charge let Kuvira know from the very beginning that even though she was the Avatar, she respected her opponent enough to give nothing less than her all.

Though slightly surprised by the initial charge, Kuvira was quick to counter. By her sharp movements two of the metal floor tiles in the training yard suddenly rose up, flying forward in an X pattern to shatter against the boulder that Korra had launched at her. She was quick on her wrapped heels as she continued moving in fluid waves; circling the metal squares around her while taking a few defensive steps back. The Avatar was still racing towards her and successfully weaved around her metal barriers, forcing Kuvira to drop them as she came in close enough to hurl a handful of fire at the other woman’s direction.

A quick roll to the side saved Kuvira singed hair, and this time her counterattack succeeded in keeping distance from the Avatar. She sunk herself in against the ground before flinging her arms forward with force and accuracy, sending a torrent of smaller rocks in the path of the rushing Avatar. Unable to defend herself from so many angles mid-charge, Korra grunted and was forced to halt her momentum, taking the time to draw forward a stone barrier before her.

From the sidelines, Opal and Asami were watching with silent interest. Though it was just a sparring match the two women had thrown themselves into it with intensity and passion, and while the elements warped and wrapped around the two their girlfriends were left on the sidelines hoping for the best. Of the two of them, it was clear that Asami had more practice at watched her beloved mid-combat, for it wasn’t too long into it that Opal gave a cry of surprise at the intensity and threw herself in against Asami. Though they were rooting for different sides, it didn’t stop Asami from looping an arm tenderly around the young woman’s waist, holding Opal to her chest as they watched. Opal’s reactions were like a woman watching a scary mover; cringing and clinging to Asami in the most intense moments, but at the same time unable to draw her eyes away from what was unfolding before them.

A burst of airbending was enough to force Kuvira’s heels to skid against the ground, and soon after Korra was upon the larger woman in a moment’s notice. Thinking nothing of the size difference between them, the Avatar drove against Kuvira bare handed in her sudden wave of energy. Her fists landed against the locked forearms of Kuvira as the larger woman deflected her blows, soon to retaliate with a sharp strike of her own; her hand flat as she jabbed forward with her fingers as if they were a single, firm dagger. The two exchanged strikes for a moment, ignoring their bending for a far more visceral sparring match. A strike to Korra’s midsection made the Avatar wince, but she was stubborn enough to come right back by wrenching Kuvira’s arm at the wrist, far enough so that she could drive her knee against the other woman’s stomach. The two drew close as combat overtook them, all under the stunned, watchful gaze of their distant lovers.

It didn’t take long before both women wore a sheen of sweat across their fit physiques; Korra’s dark skin holding a small shine while Kuvira’s pale muscles were tight and wet. To a waterbender of Korra’s skill the presence of their sweat was noticeable; each drop that flung from Kuvira’s muscles as they blocked and struck each other was a possible weapon that she took notice of. A weapon that, when it rained against her own bare arms, face, or neck, was...to be honest, a bit distracting. Heat between the two women built as muscles grew tight and their bodies took hits; sometimes from the legitimate combat prowess of their sparring partner, and sometimes from nothing more complex than mere distraction.

One of the better hits Korra scored against Kuvira was a strike against the woman’s shoulder, delivered in the single instant that the scent of the frenzied Avatar made it to the soldier’s senses. With the heat of the sun upon them and the surge of adrenaline between them, it flared in her senses and filled the taller woman with enough heady disturbance to leave herself wide open. When she staggered back she clutched her shoulder with clenched teeth and her eyes burning, showing a level of righteous passion that wasn’t entirely pure within the realm of their sparring.

Her swift motions brought bending back into their brawl; metal spheres flowing close to circle around her, orbiting in a defensive shield as she lunged herself towards Korra once more. Protected by her spinning spheres Kuvira allowed her defenses to falter in preference for a wider attack, and in the sudden heat of her charge the clips at her hair finally came free. She charged forward at Korra with her sweat-licked hair trailing behind her, chasing her head like the tail of a dragon.

“...wow.” Opal whispered, her arms pulled in towards her chest and her body still firmly within the grasp of Asami Sato. In the following seconds her reaction to the fight had gone from watching in between barely separated fingers to flat-out scaring with her eyes open wide, and trembling at the impact of some of the strikes the two fighters shared. Some of the hardest against Kuvira made young Opal wince, but every time she did so she found herself pressing against the sweetly perfumed presence of the Republic City industrialist.

“Wow is right.” Asami whispered, one arm tight around Opal’s shoulders, and the other holding the side of the girl’s knees. Her own heart was racing as she saw the battle, watching two titans clash together in a showing that surprised her on many levels. It was clear that Kuvira was no common soldier; from the very beginning she had come at Korra with a level of skill that was simply astonishing. And as the battle raged on their combat only grew tighter, with the two magnificent women exchanging strikes in the closest and most intimate of quarters.

Asami swallowed, and her arm tightened around Opal’s shoulders, holding the smaller woman against her. Under the heat of the sun and with their hearts racing through the match the two women were in a state of suspended amazement, warmed by the other’s presence and twitching against each other when their respective lover took a potent hit. Through it all they stayed close, clinging to each other as the moments continued, and their eyes finally drifted to the sight of distant sweat-clung bodies meeting again and again in a clash.

Korra was the next to set aside bending in the moment, drifting past the orbiting metal defenders and locking her arms tight around Kuvira’s waist. With her face suddenly flush against the larger woman’s chest, the Avatar began to roar with a primal call of strength, and she lifted the soldier up, daring to travel with her to the ground. Asami and Opal watched with shock as the two joined parties landed heavily in the dust and dirt of the courtyard, their tight bodies locked in combat. The metal orbs Kuvira had generated fell to the sideline and rolled away, and her hands grew more occupied with pressing against Korra’s bare shoulders, squeezing and pressing away as her legs wrestled against the Avatar’s.

Wordlessly, Asami and Opal exchanged glances, a clear level of excitement playing in both of their eyes. It wasn’t spoken between them, but the idea of missing their lovers brawling on the floor simply wouldn’t do, and it was a decision instantly made by both women to separate and run forward. Opal peeled herself from Asami as they darted towards the courtyard, both women running at top speed until they came upon the tangled mess of sweaty limbs and toned, muscled flesh that was the ongoing spar.

By the time they reached the side of the match, the two women were locked in a fevered state. Kuvira had been pushed to her back with Korra’s forearm locked atop her chest, pushing down with all the weight that the Avatar could muster. Meanwhile, Kuvira’s legs had managed to snake around Korra’s waist and were joined at the heels behind her back, squeezing her with the grip of a great snake. Both women wore flushed faces and grit teeth, and as soon as their girlfriends drew up upon them their words hissed out with desperate might.

“Give...give up yet?!” Korra pressed Kuvira, her hair hanging from her head in a mess, some of the strands connected to her forehead from the sweat. She held her arm down harder on Kuvira’s chest, smashing the soldier’s remarkably firm breasts flat to her body and squeezing the breath from her with every passing second. Stubbornly refusing, Kuvira shook her head as she tightened her legs, tight enough for the Avatar to give a staggered whimper of ache.

“N...Never!” She announced with a soldier’s zeal, her hands moving to cling against Korra’s shoulders. Underneath the watchful gaze of both Asami and Opal, the two mighty warriors continued their battle, wrestling amidst a sweat-scented, brutal match. As their faces grew more and more red and their bodies tighter from their furious desire to show off for their lover, it was finally upon Asami and Opal to call an end to it.

“Okay, that’s it!” Asami was the first to speak up, moving to her knees and pushing her hands up, moving them to Korra’s shoulders. She could instantly feel the wetness of her lover’s sweat-licked flesh, and as soon as she drew near she took in the scent of their frenzied battle. “Match is over, you’re both equally strong!” She called the battle not for either woman’s sake but for her own; there was only so much excitement one woman could watch, and seeing the two titans wrestling in a sweaty pile on the floor was getting to be difficult to endure. As if sensing Asami’s reasons Opal soon dropped to her knees on the other side, her hands moving to Kuvira’s cheek and shoulder, speaking up with her shy yet forceful tone.

“You too, Kuvira.” She chided the larger woman, and offered her a kind and supportive smile. “You did wonderfully.”

Even with the approval of their lovers, it took Korra and Kuvira a glance into each other’s eyes before they released their respective holds. Kuvira’s legs fell from Korra’s waist and Korra’s arm drew back up, both women instantly taking a deep breath as they fell into position. Kuvira laid flat with Korra knelt between her legs, and it didn’t take long for the Avatar’s weariness to force her to drop forward. With her hands going flat to the courtyard floor Korra dropped to dangle just above Kuvira; her braids moving to dust the side of the taller woman’s face and a drop of her sweat landing against the soldier’s cheek near her beauty mark. Both women were gasping for air, gently caressed by their respective lovers, and looking into each other’s eyes with a mix of intensity and an odd intimacy.

“You...whew...you know how to wear a girl out.” Korra was the first to speak, chuckling softly as her muscled strained to hold her up. Just underneath her, Kuvira’s full, firm bust was heaving from her breathing, and the soldier was gazing up at Korra with a glazed and heady look in her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever fought another woman quite so str-”

Korra’s voice was muffled, and Opal and Asami were left watching in total shock as Kuvira’s hand flashed out. At first, it almost looked like she hadn’t given up her assault after all. Her fist flew forward but before it connected she wrapped her fingers around the tight collar of Korra’s muscle shirt, drawing the sweaty fabric tight around the Avatar as she suddenly pulled her in. Korra’s brown braids fell in against the tangled, lock black locks of Kuvira’s hair as the soldier yanked the Avatar down, thrusting their lips together in a fury that the larger woman simply couldn’t resist.

The heat of their battle, the aches of her bruises, it had all simply been too much for Kuvira to contain. The two of them flowed together in combat as if it was simply natural, flowing in and out of strikes as if it had been a grand dance. The scent of the Avatar and the sting of her strikes was little more than fuel for Kuvira’s passions, and as they finally reached a head she had no other recourse but to show what was in her mind before Korra, Asami, and her very own girlfriend, Opal.

“...woah.” The words were breathless from Asami’s lips as it all went down before her. Korra’s lips were locked against the magnificent soldier’s and she could tell instantly that Korra had given in to kiss her back; their tongues swirling and moving around while the two gave in to their heated post-spar passions. Asami exchanged a brief look with Opal, both girls staring ahead in a mixture of utter shock and a keen arousal that had been building the entire time. Oddly, there was no jealousy within either woman, for as they exchanged glances before looking back down at the two deeply kissing women, it was undeniable that there was nothing but heat and desire in the moment. For all four of them.

Korra whimpered; her body laying flat against Kuvira’s and her hands moving up, pulling into the soldier’s sweat-licked black locks while their tongues wrestled against each other with the same fury as their sparring match. The comforting hands of Asami on her shoulders encouraged her, and she squeezed her breasts flat against Kuvira’s, feeling every line of the other woman’s muscular frame against her own. She had never tasted anyone other than Asami before and she relished in the opportunity, groaning from deep within her throat as she felt the soldier lick across the roof of her mouth and tease her deep with every press of her lips. She could feel mighty hands around her waist and a powerful grip holding her down, so much so that the Avatar couldn’t resist the slow push of her hips, grinding lightly against Kuvira as a wave of pleasure rolled down the very core of her body.

It was that grinding motion that forced the Avatar to snap back to reality, her eyes opening as she felt the first tinge of sexual delight creep through her. The kiss broke and she let her head dangle before Kuvira’s, their lips connected by a ribbon of spit while the two warriors stared intently at each other. Nothing was said between them, though the confident smile on Kuvira’s lips told Korra that the soldier knew just how much she had enjoyed the moment. Silence went between the four women as they all tried to process just what had happened, until the most staggering suggestion of all came from the most unlikely of sources.

“Maybe...we should all get together tonight?” It was Opal’s voice that drew their attention, the other three women looking over to the blushing airbender. She was biting down on her bottom lip and trying to avert her eyes from any of their gazes, trying to remain timid and detached despite the weight of her suggestion. Her hands left Kuvira to toy with her own fingers, awkwardly offering an explanation for her suggestion. “I mean, just to spend some time...talking.”

“Right. Talking.” Asami spoke up, letting the words sit heavy in the air. She swallowed nervously as she gazed to Korra and then to Kuvira, who were still heaving with post-battle fatigue and the full burning of deep arousal. When she spoke again she hooked an arm underneath Korra’s own, and slowly started to tug her lover up to her feet. “I think that sounds…we’ll see you at ten in Korra’s quarters.”

There was really no way she could describe just how marvellous she found the idea. It sounded like the best idea she had heard in a long, long time.

 

There was no denying what the evening was to be filled with. Once Korra and Asami retired for the evening and had time to process what had transpired during the sparring match, it was clear to both women what would happen when Kuvira and Opal came to their quarters in just a few short hours. The two women they had just met would be upon them soon, and a passion would grow between the four of them as they each explored one another’s bodies. For a couple that only had experience recently with each other, the idea was as exciting as it was oddly scary. Throughout dinner Korra and Asami had looked at each other with veiled giggles of delight, and by the time Asami had snuck into Korra’s bedroom for the night their imaginations were livid with possibilities.

“What should we were?” Asami had brought with her a small rucksack full of clothes; everything ranging from her usual attire to a sexy, long piece of lingerie. While she milled about in Korra’s bedroom she was wearing a simple black set of bra and panties, her thin figure moving about while she continued to hold articles of clothing up to her chest before a mirror. Korra sat on the side of the bed, watching her nearly-naked lover move about in a tizzy. A lazy smirk spread over Korra’s features as she took in the sight of her, in particular when Asami would bend down to begin rummaging in her rucksack once more.

“You could just stay like that, I’m sure they’ll both enjoy it.” She grinned, and her fingers flinched forward, collecting air around the digits. She sent a tiny burst of airbending forward; enough to send a tiny, sharp strike against the side of Asami’s rear. As the Sato girl yelped and held the side of her rump Korra just widely grinned, looking at her partner with an aroused smile. “It works for me.”

Korra herself wasn’t much more dressed. She had slipped on her blue sleeveless shirt from earlier that day, still clinging with the scent of her sparring match. A pair of matching panties was the only thing worn below her waist, and her muscular, toned legs were folded underneath her from her perch on the bed. She seemed to have no desire to wear anything further, though with a curious smile she regarded Asami while the Sato girl moved back and forth from her mirror to her bag.

“Asami…” She began, her voice thoughtful and a bit curious. “Did you happen to bring your...you know.” A flush flowed onto her cheeks rivalled only by Asami’s own blush, and the Sato girl glanced over her shoulder long enough to look to her lover. She gave her a short nod, and the two women fell into a small fit of excited giggling.

“Good.” Korra beamed, and swung her legs forward, stepping up to the floor. She moved forward to embrace Asami tight from behind; drawing the other woman before the full-body mirror in her room. Hugging her girlfriend with her chest flush against the other woman’s back, Korra watched as Asami’s cheeks darkened, both of them on display in their nearly-naked state. From the waist down the dark of Korra’s legs blended beautifully with Asami’s own pale ones, and though it was unspoken both women were wondering what it would look like when the color of Kuvira and Opal’s flesh was added into the mix. As Korra pressed in tight against her lover she began to slide her hand down, creeping her fingers past Asami’s navel and towards the edge of her sleek panties. As she moved her eyes traced her fingers, and she offered a whisper when her touch came to tug lightly against the thin waistband. “...I can’t wait to taste you off their lips, Asami.”

Asami’s eyes were focused on the scene playing out in the mirror, so intent on feeling Korra’s fingers drift under the line of her panties that she nearly missed the soft knock that came at their door. It was with a gasp that she felt Korra leave her with a kiss against the side of her bare shoulder, and the Sato girl was left scrambling as she realized that their company had arrived. In a quick decision she darted to her rucksack and pulled out one simple addition to her bra and panties; a pair of knee-high, dark nylons that gave her legs a smooth and sexy tint. By the time she had them both pulled up to her thighs she could hear the door swinging open, and Korra’s voice breaking out into the room as she greeted their guests.

“Hi girls, c’mon in!” Korra’s voice was joyful and excited, and both women watched as Kuvira and Opal stepped forward. Both girls were dressed in far more publicly appropriate clothes, though the look in Kuvira’s eye and the blush in Opal’s cheek was more than enough to show that they enjoyed how they were greeted. A seductively undressed Asami was a delight for the eyes, while Kuvira couldn’t help but pick up the scent of Korra’s sleeveless shirt, a reminder of the passion and fury that had brought them to that moment. Once the two had stepped inside and Korra closed and locked the door behind them, the evening had officially began.

“See Opal?” Kuvira smirked, an arm drawn around her more timid lover. “You weren’t being too subtle after all.” While Opal was left beaming and blushing Kuvira turned to face Korra, her confident smile matched only by the hunger in her eyes. “She was worried that you might’ve thought she really meant talking tonight.”

“Oh, we can talk.” Asami beamed, standing up and padding over to the two. Her nylon-clad feet stepped softly in the carpet as she drew near, her body moving to close in on the other side of Opal. Her arm slipped around her waist from underneath Kuvira’s and she seamlessly peeled the tiny girl away from her; a hand moving to hold Opal’s as she guided the two apart. Her voice was sweet and seductive, forcing a gasp from Opal as she gazed down at the girl with her sultry, smoldering eyes. “You can whisper all you want into my ear, Opal.”

While Asami led Opal over to the bed, Kuvira’s eyes fell on her target: Avatar Korra. The two warriors shared a smile, and they let the tension build between them as they studied each other’s body. Kuvira said nothing as her hands moved up to her uniform, starting to undress without a word of invitation to do so. They all knew what they were there for; after all. Layers of clothes peeled away from her magnificently firm physique, and while her gaze remained fixed on Korra’s she stepped out of them topless and exposed. She kept her pants and boots on the for the moment, though her firm breasts were finally there for Korra to view in the dark of the room, standing ready to be caressed and fondled by an Avatar’s hands.

Kuvira just smirked, and hooked two fingers to beckon Korra close. As if compelled by an irresistible force the Avatar moved in, and the two women drifted together. Asami was busy with Opal on the bed, and both women were watching intently as Korra and Kuvira moved in for a kiss. As the warriors pressed together and their lips and tongues began to twirl with each other, Asami was busy peeling away articles of Opal’s clothing, eager to get the young woman up to the bedroom’s dress code. Tiny breasts were soon revealed to be contained in a sweet, lacy bra, and Opal was left gasping and whimpering as the shapely Asami peeled away her pants. Before long, Opal was no more dressed than Asami, and both women were squeezed in close while they watched the Avatar kiss the taller soldier.

“Keep watching.” Asami whispered against Opal’s throat, and pulled the young woman up onto the bed. She slid herself directly behind Opal and pressed her body hard against her back, her hands moving forward to spread the tinier woman’s legs and revealing the damp spot against her lacey panties. With Asami’s breath sweet on the girl’s flesh, her hands began to explore, drawing gasps of passion and delight from the small woman that had been so bold as to suggest the get-together. “It’ll only get better.”

Opal did as suggested, and kept her eyes focused on the two women kissing near the foot of the bed. Korra and Kuvira’s hands were already upon each other, exploring the frame of their muscled arms and working around what remained of their clothes. Korra’s hands had drifted to the waistband of Kuvira’s pants and had slid down the back; her bare palms moving to take a firm grip of either side of the metalbender’s tight, firm rear. As she squeezed Kuvira tight their kiss only intensified, and Kuvira let her own hands drift forward to creep underneath the hem of Korra’s shirt. While they continued to explore each other’s body amidst the presence of a sensual kiss Opal just swallowed with excitement, her own body fully subject to the curious attentions of Asami Sato.

The raven-haired woman grinned as she lowered her mouth to Opal’s throat, pressing sweet kisses along her flesh while her fingers idly explored. A sensitive digit rolled across Opal’s bare stomach and down to her panties, where they slid underneath the hem with ease and found the presence of her warm slit. She pressed her hand flat against Opal as she heard the girl’s breathing rise to an excited pitch, squeezing her palm against the young woman’s sex while a bit of moisture appeared at her palm. Opal was wet and ready for the evening, and Asami could only imagine that much like herself the young airbender had been hotly anticipating the evening.

“Keep going girls, she loves the show!” Asami called out with a giggle, and finally teased the presence of her middle two fingers against Opal’s entrance. Even under the fabric of her panties Opal was left whimpering and excited; her legs spreading to allow Asami more room to work. The first two digits to part her folds were given a firm grip by her young walls, and the girl let her hands drift down to Asami’s nylon-clad calves, squeezing them underneath her grip and showing her affection for the touch. Her modest mop of black hair fell forward as her head bucked, a gasp erupting from her lips as Asami pressed in, fingering the young woman slowly and sweetly.

Encouraged by the knowledge that Opal was enjoying watching, Korra and Kuvira only drew themselves deeper into their shared desires. Kuvira started to take the offensive as she pushed against Korra, her hands drifting under the Avatar’s shirt to caress the bare flesh of the woman’s flat, powerful stomach. She pushed her hard enough that Korra was sent toppling onto the free side of the bed, but she wasn’t about to go alone. With her hands still tight against the sides of Kuvira’s rear Korra fell back carrying her new friend, and both woman grinned amidst their fall into the bed’s soft embrace. The kiss didn’t end even as they fell down right beside Asami and Opal, their tongues twisting and entwining as Kuvira’s hips started to roll in small circles, pressing down hard on her new friend.

With both couples sharing the same bed, the moment was more intense than ever. Both Asami and Opal watched the other two with wide eyes, Asami’s lips pressed into a sultry smile and Opal’s mouth hanging open in desire, a bead of drool rolling from the corner of her lips as she was steadily fingered by the Sato girl. Of the four of them in that moment Opal was the loudest, her voice rising into a sweet whine and whimper every time Asami pushed her digits past a new pair of knuckles. At one point she simply hilted her fingers inside of Opal and drifted them back and forth, forcing the young woman to squirm and clench fiercely upon the digits intruding on her sex.

Before too long, her noises became too much for even Korra and Kuvira to ignore, and the two women broke their competitive kiss to glance at the sight before them. The bulge in Opal’s panties caused by Asami’s hand was rolling back and forth, and so close to the action the scent of Opal’s arousal was thick in the air. Kuvira groaned as she pressed her hips down once more against Korra, and one of her arms finally left the Avatar’s stomach to reach out, taking one of Opal’s bare, goosebump-riddled calves. She drew her girlfriend’s leg close and she and Korra both afforded it sweet affections; peppering small kisses and licks against the shivering girl’s flesh, drifting up and down from her calf to the top of her knee. All the while the stronger two of the four women continued to roll their hips back and forth into each other, enjoying the steady, full rhythm of arousal that had sprung up between them.

Opal’s head was swimming, and the second she felt both Korra and Kuvira kissing along her leg she knew that she was helpless from their affections. Even though it was just one small part of her she couldn’t deny the pleasure of being serviced by the two magnificent warriors, all while the endlessly sexy Asami drove her fingers slowly in and out of her entrance. She could feel her nipples straining against the material of her bra and a layer of sweat cling to her forehead, realizing now the mayhem she had suggested between them. It was fitting, as the woman that suggested the get-together, that Opal was the first to reach a climax in that evening. She did so with the simple pressure of two fingers sliding in and out of her wet sex, and with a pair of lips drifting back and forth across her bare, soft calf.

There would be other climaxes in store for her that evening, she knew that much, but in the heat of the moment she was lost in her first. Her voice cried out in delight as she tightened her walls around Asami’s fingers; her nethers closing in as she bucked her hips forward against her digits. While it struck her Asami worked across the woman’s throat with hungry kisses, and she continued to tease her fingers into the girl until her thrashing had completely stopped and she felt the young woman go sensitive under her touch.

With a smirk, Asami pulled her digits free, and displayed to Korra and Kuvira how each had been coated in a thin layer of Opal’s thick peak. Glistening and sticky, it was an easy decision for Asami to hold her fingers out to the other two, offering them the chance to clean it. There was no hesitation from either woman as they pressed against each other in an attempt to be the first; their competitive nature shining again as their mouths worked against Asami’s slender fingers. Their tongues swirled against the squirt-flavored flesh, occasionally brushing against each other but mostly focused on the goal of cleaning and tasting. All the while, with the two magnificent warriors clamoring for a taste of shy Opal’s release, Asami just nibbled at the edge of the girl’s shoulder, whispering to her while her raven hair flowed down the front of Opal’s chest.

“Just getting started.” She whispered fondly, and only pulled her hand back when she felt like Kuvira and Korra had finished their task. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us, girls.”

Kuvira and Korra shared a wild grin, and even Opal forced her eyes open to give a little nod. Between the four women, there was still so much that they could do.

 

It was minutes later that more clothing laid in a discarded pile on the floor; Korra’s shirt and Kuvira’s pants, as well as several layers of bras and panties amongst them. The women had worked diligently to strip each other down, all four of them pressed together in a tangled fabric of flesh, peeling each other’s clothes away while they shared and swapped kisses between each other. For the first time Kuvira kissed Asami and Korra kissed Opal, tasting each other as well as the flavor of their own lover’s kiss on the other woman’s tongue. Intimacy was high as the four pressed in close, so tight and firm that it was difficult to guess whose hand was wear, and who was being stripped by whom. By the very end of it; however, the only articles of clothing between the four women that were still worn were Asami Sato’s thigh-high nylons and the simple Water Tribe armband that Korra constantly wore. Nothing else was shared between them save for the layer of aroused excited and the sheen of excited sweat clinging and sticking to their frames.

“Asami, get your surprise.” Korra purred, her mouth half-occupied by the edge of Kuvira’s ear. She gestured her head towards the other woman’s distant rucksack, and Asami’s cheeks burned bright as she eagerly nodded. She peeled herself away and Kuvira and Opal were left curiously excited as the mostly-naked Sato girl bent down at the edge of the room, reaching into her bag and working in the shadows. When she turned around she brought a new article of clothing into the foursome; a unique glove with a dimly glowing lense on the back. There was a brief spark of electricity across it, enough so that Korra could feel Kuvira give a noticeable shiver across her body as she saw it. With a coy smirk playing on her features, the Avatar tugged Kuvira closer, spreading the soldier’s legs as her girlfriend drew near.

“Enjoy, Kuvira.” Korra nipped at her throat, pulling the naked woman flat against the bed before peeling away. “While Asami shows you just how fun her glove is, I’m going to teach Opal something she can do for you later.” Kuvira and Opal exchanged glances at the promise, and neither woman protested as the two were laid flat on their backs together; side by side with their shoulders close. It was an easy motion for Kuvira to stretch her arm around her smaller lover’s shoulders, and the duo were kept close with their faces moving towards each other as Asami and Korra both descended towards their sexes.

Kuvira and Opal kissed deeply as their laid together; their legs both spread and their entrances exposed for the women of Team Avatar. Korra and Asami shared a wicked little smile, and as Asami toyed with the settings of her glove Korra quickly whipped her hands about themselves, forming a perfect sphere of swirling wind the size of a tiny egg. With naughty, knowing desire flashing in their eyes they both moved to descend, prepared to show Kuvira and Opal pleasures that the two women wouldn’t find within Zaofu’s walls.

Kuvira was the first to moan, her mouth breaking from Opal’s in a wet mess as she felt the subtle vibration of Asami’s glove. It was enough to send tremors across her body as the slow current flowed into one of Asami’s fingers; teasing up and down across the soldier’s wet entrance. She was slow and gentle in her motions; sliding her finger idly back and forth while the woman herself contented her mouth by pressing warm, lingering kisses against the inside of Kuvira’s thighs. One such kiss left a visible kiss mark on the soldier’s flesh, and Asami could only grin with excitement at the sight. She continued to tease her lightly buzzing finger up and down the soldier’s folds, her eyes flashing over to see how Korra had been fairing.

Opal was watching with wide eyes as Korra spread her entrance with two fingers; holding Opal’s slickened hole open while her other hand brought the windswept egg close. Her brow was arched ands he grinned at Opal as she ushered the tip of it nearby, and as soon as it pressed into contact with the airbender’s folds she gave a squeal of irrepressible delight. Korra gently ushered it inside of Opal all the way by pursing her lips and blowing forward, and before long the tiny egg had disappeared inside of Opal, her folds closing afterwards. Gone from sight but not from sensation, Opal’s hips rose from the bed as she could feel the swirling, self-contained vortex running back and forth within her walls, bringing waves of excited pleasure to her without Korra even having to touch her afterwards.

Well...she didn’t have to, but she certainly wanted to. Korra caught Opal’s hips and held the girl down, and while the egg of wind continued to swirling inside the Beifong girl’s tight sex, the Avatar threw her mouth hotly against the top ridge of her folds. Her tongue swirled at her hood and drew in the sudden rush of flavor, the action easily enough to force Opal into a sudden pitched, delighted cry. Her whimpers of delight were soon muffles as Kuvira reclaimed her girlfriend’s lips with a kiss, and the two women laid back while they were serviced under the attentative motions of both Korra and Asami.

The women of Team Avatar were diligent, each one applying their favorite tricks that they used on each other to the sexes of their new friends. A glove shivering with tiny waves and jolts and a swirling bead of wind was each joined by the presence of a hungry mouth, and both Asami and Korra were ravenous in their desire to taste the woman before them. Kuvira’s flavor filled Asami’s mouth just as Opal’s nectar glazed over Korra’s tongue, drawing all four women into a new level of wild and excited intimacy. 

It didn’t take long for either of Zaofu’s resident couple to reach their peak. The new experience that Korra and Asami brought to the table for them, as well as the natural skill that flowed through each girl’s mouth was simply too much for them to bear, and it wasn’t long before the two were whimpering in building desire into the messy kiss that they had formed. Before long their lips parted as their sweat-licked foreheads pressed tight together, their moans joining as the two started to drift closer to their climax.

Opal was the first to release, but not by much as her voice carried high into the room. Her squirt was sudden enough that it pushed the egg of air from her folds and against Korra’s waiting mouth, the Avatar giggling in delight as she felt the rush of nectar from the sweet young woman’s entrance. Her thighs started to tremble and her sex twitched in release, the sudden impact of which was enough to set Kuvira off merely by proximity. The soldier grew tight and tense in the moment; her hand sinking deep into Asami’s raven locks as she held the slender woman’s mouth hard against her hood, eagerly feeding the edge of her sensitive bud to the girl’s tongue. The tremor of the glove’s piercing touch rolled through her as she came, her own voice raising into a surprisingly feminine tone as she felt herself ache and quiver in bliss.

As Asami and Korra peeled themselves away from the sweaty, shivering piles of flesh they had just serviced, both women were a confident smirk on their lips. Korra leaned forward to press a kiss against Asami’s mouth, and while the two women sweetly kissed and shared the flavor of their respective targets, a deep, hungry sigh rolled through them. Meanwhile, in their post-orgasmig haze Kuvira lifted her head, gazing at the two as Opal drew in close against her throat. The soldier’s lips turned into a firm smile, and when she spoke it was enough to force Asami and Korra’s kiss apart to look over at her with darkened cheeks.

“...our turn. Let me show you a little trick we do here in Zaofu.”

The girls of Team Avatar looked at each other with large smiles rife with anticipation. It was always fun to learn how different cultures did things, after all.

 

“You’re going to like this, Asami. Just watch.” Opal’s naked body held Asami close as the two women sat on the bed, watching as Kuvira and Korro stood up. Through Korra and Asami were still somewhat oblivious to what might transpire, Korra had gone along with Kuvira’s suggestion that she join her in what she was about to do. With a grin the soldier looked over to the Avatar, and her hands flexed out as she took a stance prepared to metalbend.

“Just stand perfectly still. Just...like that.” And with that, the soldier’s hands flashed forward, ripping the metal of a nearby dormant candlestick forward. As it raced towards Korra it started to take shape, melting and molding to Kuvira’s motions as it launched itself towards the Avatar’s waist. With a solid motion it locked around Korra like a pair of snug, firm panties, but even as the Avatar was sent into a stunned gasp Kuvira wasn’t nearly done. The shape of a long member started to push out from the front of the metal panties, and just as smoothly another one slid within; half-filling up Korra within her tight, warm folds. The Avatar was left trembling with her knees locked as she was suddenly adorned in a metal strapon, her breathing heavy and her eyes wide as she felt Kuvira equip her.

Asami’s eyes went wide, her mouth hanging open. She wasn’t sure if Korra was planning on learning metal bending or not, but...she knew from that point which side of that argument she’d be voting for. In just as smooth a fashion Kuvira repeated the process with another candlestick, this time snapping her own strapon over her lap. A moment later both women stood tall with their newly-attached toys, gazing at the beautiful pair of women on the bed, simply waiting to be taken.

They both grinned, with enough hunger and desire in their gaze to make Opal and Asami tremble with arousal.

The fucking of the two women started with their partners swapped; Korra moving to claim Opal’s entrance while Kuvira helped herself to Asami. Both of the girls were lined up side by side on the bed; resting on their hands and knees with their rears in the air and their exposed, wet slits ready to be claimed. With their shoulders pressed in close, the two were near enough to share the occasional kiss while their lovers moved forward to take the other’s partner. Kuvira slid her metal cockhead against Asami’s folds just as Korra moved into position, and she gave the Avatar a little smirk as she watched the other woman’s technique. Her brow lifted, and she gave the order to start with a nod, her hips moving forward as the moment began.

Both Asami and Opal were sent into moaning in excitement as they were claimed from behind; Korra’s hips crashing against Opal’s rear, the toy sliding in and out of her tight little entrance with each and every thrust. Kuvira’s hands firmly gripped the sides of Asami’s wonderfully tight rump while her metal member pushed past her folds, drawing forth excited mews of hungry lust with each press inside. The bed creaked underneath their combined weight as the four women had each other; Asami and Opal whimpering in a sweat-licked mess and Korra and Kuvira joyously enjoying their presence.

They had the other’s partner for a few moments, but as they gazed at each other the decision crossed both of their faces to readily switch partners. When they did so their shift in position came quick so as to not leave any particular hole empty for too long, and soon enough Korra’s metal cock slid within Asami’s folds, lubricated by the wet nectar of Opal’s hungry hole. The girls on the bed were left squealing in delight as their girlfriends claimed them, heavy thrusts hammering in against them while their breasts swung back and forth from each motion. Cries of desire and hunger filled the room as the four women drew deeper and deeper into the moment, the scent of sex and sweat rich in the room and the excitement simply overwhelming.

Korra and Kuvira shared a hungry glance, and unable to resist they drew forward for another hot and desire-riddled kiss. Their tongues danced around each other’s presence; wrestling while their hips continued to flash forward, claiming their respective partners. As Opal and Asami found a kiss of their own to enjoy the four women were joined full circle, fully relishing in each other’s wonderful presence.

Climaxes were shared amidst the four in equal measure, each time whimpered into the kiss of another. Kuvira’s muscles tensed and Opal’s sudden squirt ached through her, and in the same time Korra and Asami’s own peaks began to riot through their bodies. The entire time the four remained linked through kiss or penetration, the dark room filled with the smell and sound of their four-way union. Joined together in passion, the four made a wet, rich bond with each other that wouldn’t end until the morning light.

It was hours later that Korra remained the only one awake. The metal toys were long since discarded to the side along with Asami’s glove, and just one of the Sato girl’s dark nylons. The Avatar laid underneath a pile of wonderfully smooth flesh, closed on one side by Asami and on the other by the duo of Kuvira and Opal. Each woman was pressed in against her bare body tightly, and there were enough hands on her stomach underneath the covers to keep the Avatar quite content throughout the night. With multiple breaths striking her flesh Korra gave a soft sigh, and traded off sweet kisses across the head of every member of her nightly session. Her arms tightened around them, drawing them all in closer as she finally let her eyes shut tight.

It’d be morning soon, and there’d be more to show Kuvira and Opal. More to show, and more to learn.

It was wonderful making new friends.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
